deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Lazarus
Introduction ''' '''Project Lazarus was founded on January 14th, 2009 by Zhanghenglai and was quickly successful. It was the only clan made after 2009 to be recognized on Vampzx's Top 10 Clans of DF list (which is no longer available). At one point, Project Lazarus had swelled up to 50 members, although many members left to found their own clans in the hopes of replicating their former clan's success. To this date, none have succeeded. Today, Project Lazarus is one of the oldest and established of the clans founded in 2009, and have outlasted many older and newer clans. This is evident in its clan thread being the 8th most replied to and 4th most viewed thread in the entire Dead Frontier forums (forum statistics are no longer available). The clan remains one of the most active in the forums, as well as a clan that, despite having started with no level requirements (current level requirement is 20), has a majority membership of level 40+ active players. Every week or so, Project Lazarus hosts an excursion to "Death Row." Project Lazarus is a mid-sized (around 25 members) "Neutral Good" clan with a scientific research facility theme. Unlike the myriad of cookie-cutter paramilitary cults clans; faux-U.S. Marines / Navy SEALs / Green Berets clans; other-video-game-inspired "tribute" / imitation / fanboy clans, and delusions of grandeur / fantasy clans, the theme and story of Project Lazarus is both sensibly and realistically grounded in the Dead Frontier universe. It has received praise for being well-written and original. To read the clan's story, please see the link below. Project Lazarus has a level-based ranking structure, with a minimum level requirement of 20 and a promotion in rank every 10 levels up to level 70. However, the clan is by no means hierarchical. Instead, it is comprised of a core membership of long-time, high-level players holding together a member base of players of varying levels and activity. To take a look at the clan's roster of members and for information on the clan's ranking system, please see the link below. As one of the top five Neutral Good clans, Project Lazarus members will generously provide help to new and aspiring players who join the clan. With a good portion of its members over level 50, Project Lazarus is a good source of advice. In addition, the clan has a clan bank with a money account in excess of $4,500,000 in-game cash, 800 credits, and a large stockpile of high-level equipment. Many clan members also have service and production alts, and needed supplies are freely exchanged between members. Project Lazarus is a clan characterized by maturity, learning, and diversity. Its members tend to be sensible and educated, and sometimes show disdain for the farce of forum drama and the posturing of "prominent" forum personalities. It should also be noted that Project Lazarus members hail from four different continents of the world and range from high school students to post-doctorates. Generally a peaceful clan, Project Lazarus (citing Crynsos) "will react if you provoke it. You have been warned." Prominent members of Project Lazarus: Zhanghenglai; Vukotich; Ergosphere; 'Carnal Cadaver';Geoffrey; Xanax; Vincent V; Simpsons; Dead Recon; Mr. Keever For more information, please go to: '''http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=349098.0 '''Stories from Project Lazarus Author: dead_recon23 These days, not even the dead have seen the end of war... Guarded Chapter 1 Rain A heavy rain pounded the windows of the Project Lazarus, Fairview Branch building. Eva walked the third floor alone; she was a cop by day and a rent-a-cop by night, having found a position as a security guard at the building. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the still corridor, revealing the blank grey wall and smooth tile floor. Further down the hall there was a door and a security desk, behind the desk a lone man sat. He rose from his chair as Eva approached. “There you are—finally—my shift ended five minutes ago.” “Evening, Arthur.” Eva sounded as worn out as she felt, but as she drew nearer she flashed him a fleeting smile. Arthur smiled back at her. Eva knew better than to take him too seriously, he had never been one to complain about her late arrivals. “Rough day at the office? You sound all bummed out.” Eva shrugged, “Yeah kinda, got a call about some crazed hobo in the park, bit a few people apparently, we tazed him and threw him in an ambulance to be tested for anything. But my money is on him being psycho. Took three of us to take him down and belt him to a stretcher.” “Seems to be a lot of that going around these days. You hear about that dude in Central Park? Killed seven people with his hands and teeth before the police got there and put a bullet in ‘im.” Arthur grimaced at the thought of such a thing. “Heh, more than one as I heard it,” Eva shook her head, still reminiscing the disbelief she felt upon hearing the news. “Boys on the other side of the river said they poured two clips into him before he went down, crazy-ass bastard.” Arthur was silent for a while afterwards, not really talking at all as they preformed the usual routine of signing log books and scanning their timecards on the desk mounted computer. “Well,” he said at last, “I’m off home. See ya’ next week.” He departed back down the corridor, leaving Eva to herself. Sitting herself behind the desk, Eva leaned back in her chair and reached for a discarded newspaper in the trash bin. It was the latest edition of the Times, and she flipped it open to read the headline. ‘City Council Declares New Budget for the Year: Police and Fire Department Funding Lowered’ “Just peachy,” Eva briefly scanned the article, but found it made her sick to the stomach, so she moved on to the next. ‘Government Funded Environmental Group under Fire: Project Lazarus Directors Called Before Congress’ Eva suppressed dry chuckle. “Yeah, about friggin’ time.” Scanning the article she read the words aloud to herself. “Project Lazarus Directors: Simmons, Smyth, Higsby, and Zhang are to appear before Congress on Monday to explain the use of government funds used by the Project on alleged illicit activities. The Project, formed in 1961, is both federally and privately funded, but questions have been raised on the exact use of funds going into the Project in recent years.” Eva stopped there. Pretty much everyone knew about the Project’s supposed activities. Or at least they thought they knew. Rumors had been flying over the news about black ops and illegal arms trafficking, but Eva knew the answer. All that funding was going behind the door she guarded, where crack pot ‘scientists’ played around with road salts and test tubes, and paid her to guard the damn door. Scanning further down the page, Eva spotted a tiny editorial, but one claiming to have been written by an ex-Project member. She grinned, “Oh, this’ll be good. Wonder what croaking’s of lunacy he’ll have.” But before she could start on the small column of words, her Project provided shortwave radio came to life. “We have an intruder at the main entrance.” Eva looked up at her radio in surprise, unsure if it was a real call out or just in her tired, deluded head. “Sir you’re going to have to leave.” The guard on duty at the entrance had left his radio on. “Sir, back away from the door, I have full authorization to--.” The sound of shattering glass could be heard followed by a couple gun shots then, a terrible, blood chilling scream. What came though next was even more horrible, the sounds of ragged breathing, a mumbled plea, and then a gut wrenching tearing and ripping. “All guards to the main entrance,” a few gun shots, “I repeat all guards to the main entrance, we’ve got multiple intruders.” Eva sat motionless for a moment, still in shock, then sprang up, drew her Glock 19 and headed for the stairs. On the way down she met two other guards whose name tags read Brown and Sanchez. Bursting onto the main floor they sprinted together to the main entrance. It was dark. The guard desk lamp had been knocked on the floor and cast a single beam of light across their feet. They slowed to a creeping walk. “Ugh God, what is that smell?” Brown asked as their nostrils were assaulted by a metallic coppery smell. Eva’s foot landed in something warm and squishy, she looked down, took a second to realize what she stepped in, and threw up all over her foot and the pile of fresh entrails it stood in. Both the other guards gaped at the bloody mess, and then Sanchez flicked on his flashlight and shined it around the room. The beam revealed the body of a guard, his face was gone, raked of by…something. Sweeping his flashlight back and forth across the floor Sanchez’s beam caught something else, a large smeared streak of blood, reminiscent of something being dragged across the floor and outside. The beam of light steadily followed the crimson stripe outside, and illuminated an atrocious scene. Three people, all of them literally covered in blood, were crouched over the body of one of the guards. They have already pulled apart the guard’s chest, and each was reaching into his still warm corpse and forcing the bloody bits and pieces into their mouths. Without thinking, all three PL rent-a-cops raised their weapons and opened fire at the atrocious bastards. By the time three Glocks clicked empty, the cannibals were riddled with bullets and staining the neatly manicured lawns scarlet. “What the hell was that?” Brown said, his hands visibly shaking. A flash of lightning momentarily lit up the cluster of dead bodies. Before any of them had a chance to answer every alarm in the building was going off. The halls were filled with flashing red strobes, and an automated voice was speaking through the intercom system. “All tier three personnel will proceed calmly to the garage. This is not a drill. I repeat, all tier three personnel will proceed in a calm and orderly fashion to the garage.” Just then Eva’s cell rang. She dug it out of her pocket and checked the front screen, it was the station. Something big must have happened, the Lazarus Project building was being evacuated, and now she was being rung by the police station, in the middle of the night. She flipped the phone open and accepted the call. “Taylor speaking.” To read more click here! About Us ''' '''On May 7, 1945, the remnants of the Western Front of Nazi Germany surrendered to American and British forces at Reims, France. One day later on the outskirts of Berlin, Germany, the demoralized Eastern Front surrendered to the Soviet Union. Through Project Paperclip, the United States sought to secure the top scientists of the Third Reich from the clutches of the Soviet Union. As a result, prominent scientific figures such as Otto Hanh, Herbert Gerstner, Hubertus Strughold, Wernher von Braun, among others, came to work for the United States. However, the Soviet Union were able to obtain a number of scientists as well, including those who had supervised or conducted human experiments at Dachou and Auschwitz. More alarming were the unconfirmed reports that a few scientists of Imperial Japan’s Unit 731 had evaded capture and escaped to the Soviet Union. In the 1950s, the Cold War escalated, the space race started, the arms race heated up and the fear of a nuclear attack was high. However, unbeknownst to the American public was the threat lurking beneath the political reform camps in Siberia, in the form of human experiments conducted by former Nazi and Unit 731 scientists. Toward the end of the Eisenhower administration, the President held a series of meetings with the Department of Defense, Central Intelligence Agency and several civilian advisers to address the issue of a Soviet Union biological attack. A wide range of scenarios, including those involving malaria, tularemia, typhoid, brucellosis, anthrax, botulism, were explored. At the very last of these meetings, Dr. Thomas Aquinas, head of research at the U.S. branch of U.K. based Secronom Laboratories and adjunct lecturer at Columbia University at the time, pointed out the “improbable, but not impossible, threat of the Soviet Union converting cadavers into self-perpetuating mobile biological vectors.” On January 11, 1961, Project Lazarus was initiated. ' Today, Project Lazarus is a federally as well as privately funded independent agency based in New Jersey and South Dakota that advocates the use of environmentally-friendly alternatives to road salts for deicing roads. Currently, there are teams visiting Canada, Germany and Great Britain as part of the Project Lazarus SOS (Save Our Streams) international outreach campaign.' Our Objectives *To raise awareness of the negative impact that road salt, such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride, potassium chloride and magnesium chloride, has on the environment. *To access the environmental effect from the usage of such road salt in municipalities with watersheds, and report findings to the EPA. *To promote the usage of environmentally-friendly alternatives to road salts, such as potassium acetate and calcium magnesium acetate. *To educate the public about environmental conservation with emphasis on the protecting the purity of watersheds and aquatic life. *To publish educational brochures and pamphlets regarding the environmental effects of deicing roads with rock salt on aquatic ecosystems. *''To research high-level bio-terror threats that may occur throughout the world, specifically those dealing with the reanimation of the deceased.'' Our Standards ''' *Project Lazarus personnel must '''conduct themselves in a mature, considerate and intelligent manner. That means no trolling, no flaming, no spamming and no slurring. You are now not only representing yourself, but your clan. *Project Lazarus personnel are prohibited from joining other clans as members. You must give proper notification and provide reason for your transfer. Otherwise, you are considered banned and will be listed as such. *Project Lazarus personnel must display the Project Lazarus signature or some other designation indicating their membership at all times. Signature sizes must not exceed 250 pixels. You may only stack up to 2 signatures. *Project Lazarus personnel must remain active in contributing the zombie research by playing Dead Frontier from time to time. While this cannot be easily enforceable, if you do not play for long enough, you will be deleted from the game. That obviously mean being wiped from the clan roster as well. *Project Lazarus personnel must report their research results by posting in Project Lazarus clan thread and forum from time to time. If you are inactive for in the clan thread, it shows that are clearly not interested in being in the clan. Every other month or so, inactive members will be wiped from the clan roster. *Project Lazarus personnel must have respect for one's self, one's peers and one's clan. This entails a basic sense of commitment to one's involvements, among which include one's membership to the Project Lazarus. Our Organization ' *'Research Directors: There are six directors: Vukotich (Europe Division), Ergosphere (America Division), JOCOLAN (Asia Division), Carnal Cadaver (Bank and clan logistics), vincent v (Recruitment), and danny117ca (Expeditions). *'Research Emeritus': When an active Research Supervisor achieves Level 70, he or she is promoted to Research Emeritus. *'Research Supervisor': When an active Research Specialist achieves Level 60, he or she is promoted to Research Supervisor. *'Research Specialist': When an active Research Associate achieves Level 50, he or she is promoted to Research Specialist. *'Research Associate': When an active Research Assistant achieves Level 40, he or she is promoted to Research Associate. *'Research Assistant': When an intern achieves Level 30 and wishes to be employed by Project Lazarus, he or she becomes a Research Assistant. *'Research Intern': When a player wishes to be employed by Project Lazarus but is under Level 30, he or she becomes a Research Intern. Application Procedure ''' '''1. In order to be eligible for this clan, you must meet the following requirements: *Your character must be at least level 20. *You must be at least in high school or older in real life. *You must be at able to post in the clan thread or Facebook group at least once a day. *You must be fluent enough in English to communicate with other members adequately. *You must be able to properly follow the application procedure. 2. Please prepare to write 250 to 500 words on one of the following topics.* *Introduce yourself - mention your interests, achievements, preferences, etc. *Describe a personal experience that was significant or memorable to you. *Describe your view on a current subject matter or issue that interests you. *Describe your aspirations for the future and how you plan to realize them. *Write about a topic of your choice that reflects something about you in real life. 3. Please go to the Project Lazarus application form and fill out the form as completely and accurately as you can. Please refer to the application form sample responses to get an idea of what your application should look like. Be sure to put some thought into the personal statement portion of the application. 4. Once you have submitted your application, please post in in the thread stating that you've submitted an application. Afterward, please check the clan thread to see if you have been accepted or denied. The directors of the clan will discuss your application in this thread and the decision will be in within a few days. 5. If you are accepted, one of the clan leaders will add you on Facebook in order to send you an invitation to join the clan Facebook group. Accept both the Facebook friend request and group invitation.** 6. Add a clan signature (see 2nd post), or somehow indicate that you're in the clan. Your signature(s) should not exceed 250 pixels in total height. 7. Make a suggested, optional donation to the clan bank (see 2nd post). Money is accepted in increments of $1,000 and credits are accepted in increments of 100. 8. Once you are in the clan, you should start to actively post in the clan thread and Facebook group. There are some discussion topics in the Facebook group for members to introduce themselves, so be sure to participate in those. *''This may seem like a somewhat demanding requirement, but we are looking for people who are both enthusiastic and thoughtful. So please take some time to get in the mood for writing or think of what you'd like to write before filling out the application.'' **Note: The clan Facebook group's privacy setting is "Secret", meaning it won't show up on any searches and will not show up on your profile after you join it. Your friends on Facebook won't get any newsfeed updates about Dead Frontier. Our Members ' '★★★★★★= 'Director' | '★★★★★ = Research Emeritus | ★★★★ = Research Supervisor | ★★★ = Research Specialist '| ''' ★★ = Research Associate | ★ = Research Assistant | (none) = Research Intern''' *'Vukotich' ★★★★★★ *'Ergosphere' ★★★★★★ *'JOCOLAN' ★★★★★★ *'Carnal Cadaver' ★★★★★★ *'danny117ca' ★★★★★★ *'zhanghenglai' ★★★★★★ *'Geoffrey' ★★★★★★ *'vincent v' ★★★★★★ *'emotion666' ★★★★★ *'Simpsons' ★★★★ *'bitchloot' ★★★★ *'AntiHero' ★★★★ *'Sasquatch Kitty' ★★★★ *'brokenhero' ★★★ *'Xanax' ★★★ *'Berdagan2' ★★ *'RopeDrink' ★★ *'Zedz' ★★ *'Frostbite' ★★ *'Jeen Barrett' ★★ *'Floo' ★ *'RinKou' ★ *'Fallingleaf' ★ *'Dead Recon' ★ *'Neily' ★ *'Shamrock' *'Drake2' *'LadyRaevyn' *'Blazingstar' *'ChrisJS' *'Atrus' *'Netsrak22' *'Edward Thespis' *'Jeremiah Johnson' Our Resources ' '$4,500,000 in the vault + 800 credits Armour *GC Exterminator Reactive *MC Exterminator Mesh GT *MC Exterminator Mesh: 50% Armour *MC Mesh RX-2: 45% Armour *Reactive XT800: 60% Armour *Reactive SLX: 55% Armour *SN-42: 50% Armour *Mesh RX-2: 45% Armour *Mesh SLX: 40% Armour Explosives *GC Hawk MM1: Level 90 Grenade Launcher *MC RG6: Level 80 Grenade Launcher *GM94: Level 60 Grenade Launcher Machineguns *GC K-50: Level 90 Light Machinegun *AK 47: Level 80 Heavy Machinegun *FN FAL: Level 70 Heavy Machinegun *XM8: Level 70 Heavy Machinegun *Thompson: Level 70 Light Machinegun *HK UMP: Level 50 Light Machinegun Shotguns *Protecta: Level 80 Shotgun *Mossberg 500: Level 60 Shotgun *SPAS 12: Level 50 Shotgun *Saiga-20: Level 45 Shotgun Rifles *VSS Vintorez: Level 100 Rifle *MC Dragunov: Level 90 Rifle *M82A2: Level 90 Rifle *Falcon OP96: Level 80 Rifle *SIG 550: Level 75 Rifle *HK MSG-9: Level 60 Rifle Pistols *Raging Bull 100 Pistol *Desert Eagle 90 Pistol *CZ 97B: Level 70 Pistol *Colt Anaconda: Level 60 Pistol *HK USP: Level 55 Pistol *SIG Sauer: Level 50 Pistol Melee *MC Amputator 100 Blade *GC Doom Cane 100 Blunt *GC Katana: Level 100 Blade *MC Grinder: Level 100 Chainsaw *MC Battle Axe: Level 100 Blunt *Sledgehammer: Level 90 Blunt *STIHL MS800: Level 80 Chainsaw *Sabre: Level 80 Blade *Kukri: Level 80 Blade *Machete: Level 70 Blade *Wood Axe: Level 70 Blade *MC Poulan Pro: Level 60 Chainsaw Misc. Items *Large Security Box: Preserves up to $5,000 *Medium Security Box: Preserves up to $1,000 *Old Notebook: Readable Item *Torn Diary: Readable Item *Tattered Pages: Readable Item *Severed Hand: Mystery Item *Rusty Key: Mystery Item *Cooked Frozen Vegetables: Rare Food *Cooked Rotten Cabbage: Rare Food